


The Myth of Nero

by ashangel101010



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Gen, He knows how to play the violin, One-Shot, Valtor is fantasizing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6964603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashangel101010/pseuds/ashangel101010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legend states that Nero fiddled while Rome burned. Valtor decides to play the violin while watching Domino burn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Myth of Nero

The Myth of Nero

*

Suggested Theme:

Main Theme- Promentory (Last of Mohicans Theme) by Taylor Davis

*

            Once, Valtor visited Earth. Like other magical worlds, he was searching for more knowledge. After all, knowledge is power. Earth was once a source for powerful magic, but then the Wizards of the Black Circle decided to strip the Earth of the Fairies and the once, magically-blessed world became a forgotten scrapyard of magic. He couldn’t even find any scraps to justify his time on Earth. All he got for his searching was a pleasurable conversation with a wizard from the Wizards of the Black Circle and a Stradivari violin.

The violin weighs nothing in his gloveless hands. His maroon jacket lies on a bed of sky-blue bleeding hearts. He is on a malachite cliff overlooking the royal palace of Domino. The palace is bathed in dusky shades of pink and red from the sun reflecting on the many colored moons of Domino. The palace is asleep like a rose waiting to bloom.

He rests the left side of his jaw on the chinrest. He brings the Stradivari bow to the ancient strings. He does not play immediately. He awaits for the signal.

He sees his “mothers” like tumbleweed made flesh flying through the lilac mists of the atmosphere. They hover above the castle and cackle like the madcap hags they are. They unleash the most powerful of all the elements upon the palace: fire.

He plays as the flames consume the petals of the palace. The servants, in their frilly nightgowns, run about like maggots squirming through a corpse. The fire burns away through the flesh of the palace and reveals the aching bones thrumming beneath the flesh. The bones are blacken and turn into ash that mixes into the marrow like dark magic.

The bow glides across the strings like the wind fanning the flames. The wind of flames goes through the courtyard gardens and picks up the surviving petals of roses. The wind hurtles the petals to Valtor. The petals caress him like the fingers of a lovely simulacrum.

The flames feed on the people of the palace. The flames twist into a vortex of flames that reaches the lilac misted skies. The flames almost reach him like light reaching darkness. He stops playing and tosses the violin into the vortex.

The violin burns as commonly as the world of Domino.

*

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Comments- I was inspired by several things. Recently, I learned about the myth regarding Nero where he fiddled while Rome burned. It seems like such a classic villain move to pull and it seems sort of sophistically destructive like Valtor. Also, I was inspired by the wonderful piece of art that EvaVein made on DeviantArt. It was really hard to find the right song that Valtor would play while Domino burned. I spent like a solid hour before choosing the song mentioned in the main theme part. The song sounds like a triumphant call for freedom or adventure. This story could take place before Valtor’s defeat or, more realistically, during his time of being a block of ice in the Omega Dimension. I grew up with the 4kids dub, so I recall him saying that he had nothing but time in plotting his vengeance. Logically, he probably spent some time daydreaming. This was meant to be a short piece to satisfy my desire in having Valtor play the violin.


End file.
